The invention relates to a device for forming a stack extending perpendicular to the standing, sequential printed sheets, comprising a conveying device that conveys the printed sheets in the form of an imbricated flow or sequential partial imbricated flows vertically from above to an approximately horizontal stack support, further comprising an insertion device disposed along the stack support configured for stack formation and that forms the length of a stack by means of end plates inserted at the end side, further comprising a downstream, jaw-type press that compresses the stack and is associated with a tying device.